The Cross' and the Cody's: Way Too Personal
by rororogers
Summary: Two headstrong pregnant women living under one roof, will Buck and Cody survive? A sequel to Journal Wars: Now it's Personal. Be prepared for lots of fun and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Young Riders, sadly. **

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be smut. This is a continuation of my Journal War stories, please read those first.**

* * *

><p>The two happy couples had been married exactly seventeen hours when the sound of a couple of horses being ridden hard into the station yard reached everybody's ears. They looked around the bunkhouse and saw that nobody was missing and there were no riders due in.<p>

"Now who on earth could that be?" Emma asked standing up from the table and heading out onto the porch followed by the rest of the family.

"Where is she?" The reverend McCormick shouted jumping down from his horse.

"Oh hell, we forgot to tell him." Cody whispered from the back of the group Kristy still inside with Lou, both of who were feeling a little queasy at the moment.

"Rev. McCormick, what a pleasure to see you." Emma called out graciously, but the boys could see the worried look in her eyes when she saw the rifle the reverend was carrying.

"I want to know where my daughter is, I know that boy has been seeing her behind my back." he said pointing to Cody.

Cody swallowed hard and stepped forward. "Where is my daughter?" the reverend asked once Cody was standing in front of him.

Cody looked back towards the bunkhouse and his family and then glanced at the other man with the reverend. Cody couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed his face when he saw John Spencer looking nervously over at him and the other boys.

"Kristy is inside the bunkhouse." Cody said as respectfully as possible.

"And just what is she doing in there?" her father asked.

"Eating breakfast." Cody stated earning a snicker from one of the boys.

"What is she doing out here in the first place and where was she last night, she never came home?" the reverend asked.

"She was here last night in the main house. And she is home." Cody said.

"Like hell she is, that's my fiancé in there. She needs to get out here now. I'm going have to marry her today to protect her reputation." John spencer said.

"Sorry but you can't do that." Cody stated looking up at the pansy of a man.

"And why not?" John asked.

"Because I married her yesterday. Sam Cain performed the ceremony." Cody said.

"You what!" the reverend shouted stalking towards Cody.

Cody held up his hands in front of him in a placating manner. "Now … now rev. McCormick. I love your daughter and she loves me." Cody said taking a step backwards when the reverend continued to stalk towards him, gun still in hand.

"You'll get an annulment. I don't care if you love her; you ain't good enough for her." Reverend McCormick said.

"I can't do that." Cody said as he continued to move backwards hands still held in front of him. "Kristy is with child … my child."

"You bastard!" the reverend shouted raising his rifle aiming directly for Cody's chest.

"Daddy! NO!" Kristy shouted rushing out of the bunkhouse to stand in front of her father.

The reverend and Kristy stared each down until finally he lowered the gun. "What have you done Kristy?" he whispered.

"What I wanted to do. I love Billy, daddy. I begged you to reconsider him but you wouldn't so I had to go behind your back. Yes we messed up but Billy loves me and I him and he's going to be a great father." Kristy said.

"But where will you live, you can't stay in that bunkhouse with all those boys." He asked.

"In the main house. Ms. Shannon and the marshal are getting married and will be going to Omaha at the end of the month. She is giving the house to Louise. I'm going to help her with the household things. Me and Billy are going to stay in the main house with her and Buck until we can afford our own place." Kristy explained.

"Who is Louise and are you talking about that breed?" the reverend asked.

Kristy turned to look back at Cody, he stepped closer and motioned Lou and Buck over. The other riders, Emma, and Teaspoon had gone back into the bunkhouse.

"This is Louise and Buck Cross; we are all going to be living in the main house together." Cody said.

The reverend looked over the other couple, his eyes going huge. "You're that scrawny rider, Lou, aren't you?" he asked Lou.

"Yes sir I am, not any more obviously." Lou said with a little laugh.

The reverend turned back to Kristy, "I won't allow this. You will get that annulment and you will marry John Spencer. I will not have you living in the same house as a breed and his whore who masqueraded as a boy."

Buck and Cody both about lost it when he called Lou a whore. But it was Kristy that surprised them. She slapped her father across his face. "You have no rights to tell me what to do anymore. I'm a married woman with a child on the way. I will stay married to the child's father. You will apologize to Louise. She is not a whore that is why she rode for the express because it pays well and she didn't have to sell her body. She is a respectable married woman. And Buck Cross is one of the finest men I have ever met. You should be ashamed of yourself daddy, judging people just by their appearance or profession. You call yourself a preacher yet you have not Christian love or charity in your heart. I think you should leave now and don't bother coming back with the marshal, he legally married us, so he can't help you. Goodbye father, I'll come get my things later." Kristy stated before turning around and marching back inside the bunkhouse followed by Lou.

Buck and Cody both crossed their arms over their chest and looked at the reverend waiting. He grunted before turning and mounting his horse. The two rode out of the station yard as if hell itself was after them. Buck looked over at Cody a smirk forming on his face.

"You got yourself a little spitfire." He said laughing.

"Like Lou is any better." Cody replied with a grin.

"You know we are going to be living in a house with two pregnant women right?" Buck asked.

"Oh lord … we might not survive this Buck." Cody whispered.

"If we can survive this, we can survive anything." Buck whispered back before the bunkhouse door opened to reveal Emma.

"You boys going to come back inside and finish eating?" she called.

"Yes ma'am." Cody replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any funny preggo stories, share with me and I might be able to use some of it in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

That night Buck and Cody were lying in their bunks in the bunkhouse. "I tell ya Buck, it just ain't right that we got ourselves wives but we got to sleep out here." Cody whined.

"Cody there are only two bedrooms in that house, would you really have Emma give up her bed so we could bed with our wives? And if she did that she'd have to sleep out here in the bunkhouse. It will only be for a few weeks anyway, Sam and Emma will be married soon and then they are going to Omaha." Buck replied, punching the pillow under his head.

"You can't tell me you don't want to be curled up next to Lou right now Buck." Cody said rolling over to look at Buck in his bunk across from him.

"Of course I do Cody, but it's not like we've been sharing a bed, I think we can make do until then." Buck replied a grin forming on his face.

Cody smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right, not like we've been using a bed either."

"Would you two stop your jawing, I'm trying to sleep over here." Jimmy mumbled from his bunk.

"Sorry Jimmy." Buck said.

Cody smiled to himself as he placed his arms under his head, his mind going back to the morning before. The day he found out he was going to be a dad…

Cody walked his horse into the tree line behind the church, waiting for Kristy. She had said she needed to see him today. He only had to wait for about five minutes before he saw her coming. He stepped to the edge of the trees so she would know he was there. Once she reached Cody, he helped her up on his horse and mounted behind her before riding off to an abandoned cabin not far from town that Cody had found one day when he was coming home from a run and bad weather blew in.

Turns out not far was almost a half hour ride. Once they arrived Cody quickly dismounted and reached up for Kristy, pulling her down into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"I've been wanting to do that for days." Cody said when they broke apart.

"Me too, it's getting harder and harder to sneak off, daddy is getting suspicious." Kristy said as she snuggled against Cody's chest.

Cody moved his arms so he could scoop Kristy up in them. After picking her up, he turned and walked into the abandoned cabin. This had become their private place and was used quite often. So often in fact, they had taken to keeping a small supply of food and blankets in it. Cody closed the front door with his foot before setting Kristy down on her feet.

Cody kissed her lips again, his hands going to the buttons on her blouse but Kristy stopped him. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the women before him, she had never stopped him before.

"Is something wrong Kristy?" Cody asked in a worried tone.

"You could say that Billy." Kristy whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Kristy whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You're scaring me, what's wrong honey?" Cody asked.

"Daddy has promised me to John Spencer. I'm supposed to marry him in a month's time." Kristy said.

"You can't marry that pansy. I love you Kristy, and you love me. We have to stand up to your father." Cody said, just the thought of losing Kristy to that jack a dandy was more than he can stand.

"I know that Billy. But well we have another problem. I've got to get married as soon as possible. Either we will have to go against daddy and get the marshal to marry us or I marry John next month." Kristy stated wringing her hands nervously.

"Why? You know I aim to marry you, but I want to do it with your father's permission. Why do you need to get married so quickly?" Cody asked really confused.

"I'm pregnant Billy, I'm pretty sure we conceived a child during that first month we were together." Kristy said biting on her lower lip.

Cody took a step back in surprise, his back coming in contact with the door. The color drained from his face as her words sank in. Cody nervously ran his hands through his hair as he started to pace, he felt sick to his stomach. "My God what have I done? My ma is going to kill me when I tell her about this. Emma is going to kill me." Cody muttered to himself.

Cody continued thinking about the fact that he had gotten the preacher's daughter pregnant out of wedlock and literally made himself sick, he had to rush outside as he lost his lunch around the corner of the cabin. When he came back in he found Kristy sitting on the pallet of blankets on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees as she hugged them to her chest as the sobs racked her body.

Cody took a deep breath knowing that his reaction is what put her in this state. He moved and knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders silently begging her to look at him. Kristy raised her eyes to his face, halfway expecting Cody to be staring at her in disgust. Instead all she saw was a look of pure love and devotion on his face.

"Kristy I'm sorry, I messed up. I should have controlled myself better and waited until we got married. I love you and I want to marry you. I just kinda lost it there for a minute when I realized I had gotten the preacher's daughter pregnant outside of marriage. My ma is going to tan my hide when I tell her, Emma will too." Cody said a slight grin forming on his face.

"You're not mad at me or think I'm trapping you in marriage?" Kristy asked.

"No I'm not mad and you ain't trapping me in marriage. I want to marry you. In fact what say you and me go into town right now and get Sam to marry us?" Cody asked a devilish grin forming on his face.

Kristy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. "I love ya Billy and I'd be honored to go into town with you and get married right now."

Cody stood up and helped Kristy to her feet. Hand in hand they walked out of the cabin and after mounting Cody's horse they headed into Sweetwater to get Sam to marry them.

A snore from the other side of the bunkhouse brought Cody's mind back to the present. He would never live it down if the fellas knew he had gotten sick when Kristy told him about the baby. That got him to thinking on how Buck took the news of Lou.

"Hey Buck? You awake over there?" Cody whispered loudly into the dark room.

"Not anymore." Buck mumbled.

"Tell me something how did you react to Lou's news?" Cody asked.

"What did Jimmy tell ya?" Buck asked propping himself up on an elbow.

That reaction alone let Cody know that the usually coolheaded man had lost his cool too. "Jimmy didn't tell me a thing, I was just wondering if you got sick like I did?"

"You got sick when Kristy told ya you were going to be a father?" Buck asked.

"Yup, lost my lunch." Cody said.

"Guess I don't feel so bad about fainting now." Buck mumbled but Cody still heard him.

"You didn't?" Cody asked with a laugh.

"Sure did. She told me right in front of Teaspoon and Jimmy, fainted right there at her feet." Buck stated.

Cody laughed loudly at that image waking up the other riders. "Damn it Cody I thought I told ya to shut your trap, I've got a ride in the morning." Jimmy hollered across the room as a pillow from Ike's direction hit Cody in the face.

"Tell ya what, I'm kinda looking forward to Emma moving just so we don't have to share a bunkhouse with Cody no more." Kid mumbled.

'Hey." Cody hollered. "At least I don't snore like Hickok."

"No you just jabber all night long." Jimmy said.

"Alright, let's just go to sleep." Buck said before they started in on him.

"Yeah good idea, sooner we go to sleep sooner we can see our wives again." Cody replied.

After a few more mumbled words from the other riders, the bunkhouse settled down and soon everybody was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Lou and Kristy were sitting on the sofa in Emma's parlor in their nightgowns, Lou had to borrow one from Emma, feet curled up under them as they sipped on cups of tea. Neither girl knew what to say to the other, Emma had been doing all the talking up until she went to bed. This was the first night that they would be sharing a room. Last night Lou had bunked in the bunkhouse on her bunk, but now that word would be out that she was a married woman, the fellas and Emma all agreed that she should be in the house with the ladies. Lou and Kristy would be sharing a room until Emma married Sam and moved away. Lou was and wasn't looking forward to that day. She was because it would mean that she and Buck could start living like a married couple and she wasn't because it would mean the woman who she had come to think of as a mother would be leaving.

Lou sighed taking another sip of tea, looking over the rim at the red-haired beauty beside her. She still didn't know how Cody had managed to win her. "You know Kristy; I'm surprised that you are actually with Cody. I'd never thought when I put your name in my journal that you'd actually be interested in him."

"What do you mean Lou?" Kristy asked her forehead creasing.

"Well ya see; me and Cody were having a sorta journal war. He'd read mine and I read his. We would put things in there to get one up on each other. Well I sorta tried to up the ante so to speak when I put in my journal that I saw you making eyes at him in church, when of course I didn't. I thought with you being able to have any guy you wanted, you'd never look at Cody twice but you did, and now you're carrying his child and are his wife. I never would have thought that would happen." Lou explained a little guiltily.

"So you're saying that he only started trying to court me because of what you wrote in your journal. He didn't like me before that?" Kristy asked her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"Oh no, not at all! Way before he even knew I was a girl he told us that you was the prettiest gal in town and that he was going to win your heart. Course none of us believed him, guess we was all wrong." Lou quickly replied; lying through her teeth to soothe over Kristy's wounded pride. It was true that Cody thought Kristy the prettiest girl in town, but he had never told them that before the journal entry.

Kristy blushed and looked down at her lap. "You wanna know something Lou? I really did used to make eyes at Billy in church. You're probably right when you said I could have had any man in town, but I wanted a man with a sense of adventure, who could protect me, and who was passionate. I found that in Billy."

"Can I ask you something Kristy?" Lou asked hesitantly. When Kristy nodded, Lou asked. "So what was it that Cody did that won your heart?"

"Well you know at the dance when I slapped him and walked out. Well he told me 'exactly' what it was he wanted to do to me. I was of course naturally offended by his crudeness but then I got to thinking about how open and honest he was with me. Nobody, especially no man, has ever been that honest with me. I wanted that, and when I thought about it, I wanted him to do the things he said he would do to me. So I tracked him down and he more than held up his promise. Afterwards I was so ashamed of myself and scared thinking now that he got what he wanted he would drop me and I'd be a ruined woman, but Billy wasn't like that. He told me right then and there that he wanted me always, that he was in love with me."

"You mean to tell me, that when I told him to be honest and tell you what he wanted to do to you, is what won you? Good grief I handed you to him on a silver platter." Lou sputtered.

"You told him to talk to me that way?" Kristy asked shocked.

Lou blushed, "I was trying to win a war; I never thought he'd actually do it or that you would like it. At the most I figured you'd slap him and that would be it."

"Guess I have to thank you all around then Lou. You sent him in my direction and then got him to say what I needed to hear in order to give my heart to him." Kristy said with a silly grin.

"I reckon I did do that." Lou chuckled.

Kristy yawned and set her now empty tea cup on the coffee table. "Goodness I'm beat. I guess we should be turning in Mrs. Cross."

"Probably should, Emma is going to be showing us what our responsibilities will be around the station after she leaves, in the morning. After you Mrs. Cody." Lou said placing her cup beside Kristy's before standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

Kristy led the way into the second bedroom. After they were both comfortably settled onto the soft feathered mattress, earning a contented sigh from Lou who was so used to the hard bunks, Kristy brought up something she was rather curious about.

"Lou why did you pretend to be a boy?"

"I needed the job. The express pays better than any work I could have found as a lady that didn't require me to spend most of my day on my back." Lou replied honestly causing a blush to form on Kristy's cheek.

"You have no parents?" Kristy asked.

"No my ma died when I was ten and my pa well he was never in the picture. I've got a kid brother and sister back in the orphanage. I ran away to make a living so I could get them out, I guess I won't be doing that anytime soon now." Lou stated.

Kristy could hear the sadness in her voice. "How long have you been pretending to be a boy, when did you run away from the orphanage?"

"I ran away when I was thirteen … I started dressing as a boy about a year later." Lou muttered the last part hoping Kristy wouldn't catch it but she did.

"What did you do for that year?" Kristy asked.

Lou let out a strangled sigh, "I did laundry in what I thought was a house for girls … it was a house for girls alright, just not the kind I thought it was. The owner decided that it was time I started earning my keep like the rest of the girls. I refused, but that didn't stop him from taking what he wanted."

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry. You must be a very strong woman to be able to move past from that and go on to work with a bunch of men bunking with them and everything. Weren't you scared that they'd find out your secret and use you the same way?" Kristy said tears in her eyes.

"I was at first, but then I got to know the boys and realized they'd never hurt me. And Buck, he knew from the first day, told me so about a week or so after we started working. I figured if he knew and hadn't said anything or tried anything the others probably wouldn't either and if they did, Buck would protect me because of what happened to his own mother. She was raped by a white man; Buck is the result of that." Lou whispered.

"I don't understand how people can call the Indians savage when white men can be more than savage themselves." Kristy said.

"I don't know Kristy. I guess people just don't like anything different than themselves. Good thing I've got a thick hide because once word gets out that I pretended to be a boy and bunked with the boys and am now married to Buck, it's going to be rough. But Buck is worth it." Lou replied with a yawn following her statement.

"You're probably right Lou and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be facing some of the same criticism once word gets out that I eloped with Billy and am carrying his child. But he's worth it too." Kristy said after yawning.

"We really should get some sleep, morning comes early around here." Lou mumbled.

"Umm hmm." Kristy replied.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of even breathing from the two occupants. Both dreaming of being in their loves arms.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like they had just fallen asleep when the bedroom door creaked opened and Emma stuck her head in the room, lamp in hand.

"Alright ladies, it's time to get up, we've got chores that need doing." Emma called out.

Lou and Kristy both groaned and tried to pull the covers over their heads, but Emma wasn't having any of that. She marched into the room and yanked the cover off the bed, exposing them to the cool morning air.

"Up and at em' missies." Emma said playfully.

"It's too early Emma; the sun ain't even out yet." Lou grumbled.

"The cows don't wait for the sun to come up before they need milking, nor do the eggs for breakfast gather themselves." Emma stated.

"Alright Ms. Shannon, we're getting up." Kristy said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's Emma, Kristy. We don't hold to formalities around here." Emma said with a smile. "Ya'll got five minutes." Emma stated before waltzing out of the room to go fix the coffee.

Exactly five minutes later to sleepy looking girls wondered into the kitchen. Emma handed them both a cup of coffee and made them sit at the table.

"I thought we had cows to milk?" Lou asked after yawning.

"I was only teasing about that part, Mr. Spoon does the milking. The eggs however do need gathering and the chickens need to be fed." Emma said.

Once the girls had finished drinking their coffee, Emma handed them a basket and sent them to the chicken coop. Kristy made Lou gather the eggs, the chickens scared her by pecking at her hands every time she tried to reach under them to see if there were any eggs. After all the eggs were gathered and chickens fed, they returned to the kitchen where Emma was pulling out the ingredients for biscuits.

"Here Loulabelle, you make the biscuits. Kristy you can go into the pantry and get me some of that smoked ham in there." Emma said waving Lou over.

"But Emma I don't know how to make biscuits or anything else for that matter." Lou whined.

"Nonsense Loulabelle, you just follow the recipe." Emma stated waving off Lou's concerns.

When breakfast was on the table in the bunkhouse Emma realized she should have taken Lou's concerns seriously. Lou's biscuits were as hard as rocks on the outside and gooey on the inside.

Cody picked up a biscuit and knocked it against the table. He grinned before tossing it to Jimmy, "here Hickok, You can use this as target practice."

The boys all laughed. "Don't know if my bullet would be able to go through this thing Cody. It'd be like shooting a rock." Jimmy chuckled.

"Hey maybe we can use them to throw at bad guys the next time we run out of bullets." Kid added in.

The bunkhouse was filled with the sound of the men's laughter and Emma scolding them. The boys who were only teasing their former fellow rider completely missed the look on her face. Her chin started quivering, her eyes felt prickly.

She shot up to her feet, hands slamming on the table. "Ya'll are a bunch of low down, thick headed pigs!" She screeched at them before rushing from the bunkhouse crying.

"Damn it!" Buck shouted jumping to his feet, "You had to pick on her didn't you." He said to the boys before rushing after his wife.

It wasn't hard to find Lou; he just followed the sounds of her sobs right up to the hayloft. He was going to have to talk to her about climbing up there; she probably shouldn't be doing that now. If she fell, she could hurt the baby.

Buck crouched down next to Lou's side, reaching out he stroked her hair that she had tried to pull back into a low pony tail, there was just enough to do it but it did not suit Lou at all. Buck pulled the hair tie out and ran his fingers through her short hair.

"Honey the boys were just teasing. They didn't mean to hurt your feelings. The biscuits weren't that bad." Buck said the last bit was a huge lie but he felt it necessary to sooth her wounded pride.

Lou snorted a laugh, "Buck Cross you ain't a very good liar. Those biscuits were horrible. I told Emma I couldn't cook, she said all I had to do was follow the recipe, I did but they still didn't turn out right. I'm afraid I'm hopeless in the kitchen always have been, probably always will be."

"Ok they were pretty bad honey but I've never known you to let the guys teasing get to you like that. What's wrong?" Buck asked after she looked up at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

She laughed, 'I don't know Buck. It seems silly now to have gotten so upset. They were only teasing; if it had been one of them that made them biscuits I would've teased them too."

"Well you are growing a baby in there, which has to cause havoc to your body and emotions. It's a lot of work." Buck said.

"I guess you're right. Now come on and help me up, I'm hungry." Lou said holding her hands out for Buck to grasp.

As Buck pulled her to her feet he asked, "You want a biscuit."

He jumped out of the way of the punch she threw at him with a laugh, "Now that is more like you."

When they walked back into the bunkhouse all the boys looked at Lou and quickly apologized for their insensitivity.

"It's alright fella's, I'm just a little emotional. I know them biscuits ain't any good. But the next one of you that makes a comment about my cooking again better sleep with one eye open and do remember that from now on, I will have my hand in preparing the food, I'd hate for something to accidently get put into your food." Lou stated an evil smile gracing her face.

"Now Loulabelle, you should know better than that." Emma scolded.

Lou dropped her head down. "You should never warn them, they'll only be looking through their food to make sure ain't nothing in it if you do that." Emma continued earning a huge smile from Lou and very worried looks from the boys.

After breakfast was over and the boys had cleared the table, Kristy offered to teach Lou a secret she knew for making biscuits that were soft and flaky.

"I think I'll just leave the biscuit making to you Kristy." Lou said as she ran her hand across her forehead wiping the sweat that was gathered there from the heat.

"Alright, I'll handle the biscuits if you take care of the chickens." Kristy said with a shudder at the thought of the beady eye birds.

"Deal." Lou said.

That evening after a long day of back breaking chores Lou was ready to crawl into bed and die. She had no idea the amount of work Emma did around the station. There were the chickens to feed, eggs to gather, and clothes to wash and hang out, clothes to iron and fold, dishes to wash, food to cook, a lot of food to cook. A garden to weed and water, fruits and veggies to can, dry, or put away somehow, and then there was the cleaning that had to be done. Lou thought it was pretty pointless to dust seeing how more dust just came in every time a rider rushed into the station passing the pouch. Lou had no idea how she was going to do this once Emma left, she was never more grateful for Kristy than she was at that moment.

Teaspoon had thought it be a good idea for the girls to learn to milk the cows if for some reason neither he nor the boys were there at milking time. Kristy had volunteered to learn how to do the milking tonight letting Lou take a break. She'd take her turn tomorrow; right now all she wanted to do was soak in a large hot bath. And she planned on doing just that as soon as the water on the stove heated up. She had already had Buck drag the big tub into the kitchen for her and fill it with cold water. He was now rubbing her back while they waited for the water to heat.

Buck leaned down and kissed her neck. "You know if Emma wasn't just upstairs, I think I'd join you in that bath." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm maybe we should sneak off to the pond tomorrow." Lou whispered back.

"Shouldn't have to sneak off anymore, no need to hide our relationship anymore … but we probably don't want to advertise the fact that you are going to wet and naked in front of the guys, they might come spying and then I would have to scalp them."

Lou snickered, "I don't think you'd do any such thing Buck. Besides if they come sneaking, I'll just lob one of them biscuits at their heads."

Buck broke out into a hearty laugh at that thought, before going to check on the water. A few minutes later he walked back into the room Lou was currently sharing with Kristy. "Water is ready." He said softly.

When Lou didn't respond he walked over to the bed to find her softly snoring. He didn't want to wake her but knew that she really wanted a bath. So he gently rolled her over onto her back before scooping her up into his arms. Buck carried Lou into the kitchen where he had set up the privacy screen and bath. He sat her down onto a nearby chair, since she had woken up when he had picked her up. Buck knelt in front of her and began to undo the laces of her boots, pulling them from her feet.

When she was barefooted, Buck pulled her to her feet and unbuttoned her pants before pushing them down her slender hips. Lou stepped out of her pants, her eyes never leaving Buck's face as he began to unbutton her shirt. Buck's eyes widened when he pushed the shirt from her shoulders. Instead of the long johns he was accustomed to seeing Lou wear, he saw that she was wearing a thin camisole. He made the decision then and there that he was going to be buying Lou some feminine clothes, or at least the cloth for Emma to make Lou some before she left.

Lou's eyes sparkled at the look on Buck's face over the camisole. She knew he didn't mind seeing her in the long johns but now that she was a married woman, it was time she started dressing like one. Unfortunately, she didn't have any feminine clothes. The dress she wore to get married in had been Emma's and it was a little too big, Emma had a few more curves than Lou did. The camisole was the only thing Lou owned that was feminine. And judging by the look on Buck's face, he appreciated the lone feminine garment. She'd really needed to get some new clothes or attempt to make some … maybe she should have Emma help her.

Buck swallowed hard before lifting Lou off her feet and settling her into the tub. He grabbed the soap that Emma had given Lou, it smelled of lilacs, and lathered up the wash cloth. Buck proceeded to wash Lou in a way that was more sensual than anything else. As much as he wanted to claim Lou then and there, now wasn't the time, so he just took care of her needs. The top need being the need to be clean and have a nice soak in the hot water. His hands messaged her shoulders and lower back in the water.

"Do you want your hair washed?" Buck asked his voice husky.

"Ummm not tonight Buck, I think I'm just ready to go to bed." Lou replied sleepily.

After rinsing the last of the soap from Lou's body, he helped her to her feet before wrapping a fluffy towel around her and lifting her from the tub. Buck carried Lou back into the bedroom and sat her down on her feet.

"You know I can walk Buck." Lou stated trying to glare at him but unable to pull it off.

"I know you can, I just can't help but want to hold you against me when you're naked." Buck said as he pulled the towel off of her and pulled her against his body.

The sound of footsteps on the porch forced Buck to step away and help Lou into her nightshift. The garment had just settled around her body when the bedroom door opened and Kristy walked in. her face flaming when she saw the two occupants.

"Sorry ... I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said trying to back out.

"You didn't, I was just saying goodnight." Buck said quickly to ease her embarrassment.

After getting a quick kiss from Lou, he moved towards the door. He stopped in front of Kristy and reached out pulling a piece of hay from her hair and holding it out to her. Kristy flushed brightly as she snatched the hay from Buck. Buck laughed and continued into the kitchen where he got rid of the bath.

He was going to go have a word with Cody.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristy left Lou lying across the bed they shared. She didn't understand how housework wore Lou out but she could work like a man and not be the least bit phased. She felt kinda bad for Lou, so when Teaspoon said he wanted to teach the girls how to milk the cows just in case him nor the boys were home when it was milking time, the cow wouldn't suffer, she decided that she'd let Lou rest and take the first lesson.

Kristy had just walked into the barn expecting to find Teaspoon waiting on her. Instead she found her new husband. "Billy what are you doing in here? Where's Teaspoon?" Kristy asked after she gave Cody a hug and kiss.

"Well I figured since we didn't get to spend hardly any time together today, that I'd teach you how to milk the cows. Then maybe once we're done, we can have a little one on one time." Cody said with a grin.

"I'm sure you did Billy, but I really do have to learn to milk the cow." Kristy said with an impish smile.

"Oh I know, but that really won't take that long, and I know Buck is up at the house right now spending time with Lou, so we got plenty of time." Cody stated while grabbing a small stool and a bucket.

Cody set the small stool down beside the lone milk cow; he placed the bucket up underneath to catch the milk. "Come sit here on this stool Kristy." Cody said holding his hand out to his wife.

Kristy approached cautiously, she'd never really been around animals before; besides horses and she'd never taken care of them herself, the boy at the livery did it for her. Kristy grabbed Cody's hand and he helped her sit on the stool.

"Alright now this here girl is Elsie, you'll want to rub her side a few times before you try to milk her." Cody explained patting the fat cow on her side before showing Kristy how to rub from her front leg to her hind leg to calm her.

"Now you'll want to lean into her side like this and reach up under to grab ahold of her udders." Cody explained as he demonstrated.

"Here give me your hands." Cody said after he moved so Kristy could get into position.

Kristy slid her hands into his and he placed them on Elsie's udders. "Now you'll want to start at the top, squeezing gently, from top to bottom, tugging a little but not too hard, you don't want to hurt her. When you do it right, the milk will come right out."

Kristy blushed as a thought popped into her head, a small giggle escaping as together they milked the cow. Cody released her hands when she seemed to have the hang of it. "Now what is so funny Mrs. Cody?" he asked.

Kristy couldn't help the snickers that escaped her mouth, her blush deepening. "Well the way you explain how to milk put a completely different image in my head."

"And just what kind of image is in that pretty little head of yours." Cody asked kissing the side of her neck as she finished up the milking.

"Oh just milking honey, just milking." Kristy replied.

Cody looked at her perplexed. Kristy grinned as she pulled the bucket out from under the cow. And then pointed looked at Cody's crotch, "just milking darling."

Cody smirked as the meaning behind Kristy's words registered. "Did you want to do a different kind of milking?"

Kristy smiled before biting her lip nervously, "what if someone came in?"

"Hayloft" Cody said already heading for the ladder.

Kristy smiled as she followed after Cody. Hiking her skirts up, she placed a foot on the bottom rung of the ladder as Cody kept a hand at her back as she climbed. Cody climbed up right after her. He'd barely cleared the top and landed in the loft before Kristy was pressing up against him, her lips attached to his neck.

Kristy's hands went to the buttons on Cody's shirt and began undoing them before Cody could even utter a word. "Well someone is feeling frisky tonight." He said huskily once his shirt had been pulled over his head and Kristy began kissing his chest.

Kristy just grinned up at him as she untied the ties of his pants before pushing them down his hips. Kristy dropped down onto her knees before him after pushing him down onto a hay bale.

"Ouch!' Cody exclaimed jumping up off the hay bale and accidently knocking Kristy onto her backside. "Oh damn, baby are you ok?" Cody asked kneeling down to help her sit up.

Kristy dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Billy I ain't never seen you move so fast before when I'm about to well you know."

"I couldn't help it! I got poked by a piece of hay in my ass." Cody said as he leaned over her and began tickling her.

"Oh stop, stop!" Kristy said in-between giggles. When Cody let up on her, she pushed him onto his back and settled in between his legs to do what she was planning on doing.

Cody's eyes closed as Kristy's lips closed around his aching shaft. Cody worked his fingers into Kristy's hair loosening it from her pins until it tumbled down around her shoulders and made a curtain around her face. Kristy had gotten really good at what she was doing in the few months they had been together; it wasn't long before Cody found his relief.

Cody pulled Kristy up so that he could kiss her. After breaking apart, Kristy smiled down at Cody. "I love you Billy."

"I love you more." Cody replied before rolling over so Kristy was pinned underneath him. "But you my dear are wearing far too many clothes."

Kristy giggled again as Cody's fingers went to the buttons on her blouse. Just as Cody pulled her blouse for the waist of her skirt, Kristy's smiled faded. She shoved Cody as hard as she could causing him to fall back onto his backside as she rolled over and leaned over the edge of the loft. Cody hurried to her side and pulled her hair back as she lost her supper over the edge. When she was finished, he pulled her away from the edge and helped her lean against a bale of hay. He fished into his clothes looking for his kerchief, after finding it he wiped her mouth.

"You alright honey?" Cody asked quietly.

"I think I need to go lay down Billy." Kristy said looking a little green.

"Alright sweetheart, let me get dressed and then I'll help you get to the house." Cody replied.

He quickly got dressed and then helped Kristy down from the loft. He escorted her to Emma's front door, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she went inside. As soon as the door closed, he turned and went back into the barn. He needed to clean the stall that Kristy had got sick over and put some fresh hay down. He wondered if Buck had the same problem with Lou getting sick in the middle of relations.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Buck decided he needed some alone time with his wife. He crossed his fingers that Lou wouldn't get sick like Kristy had on Cody the night before. Buck spotted Lou, who was actually wearing a skirt that she had borrowed from Emma, was busy stirring a large pot. As Buck got closer he realized she was washing clothes. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

Lou shrugged out of his arms, "It's too damn hot for that Buck." She grumbled.

"How about you leave the wash and come for a walk with me. I know somewhere you can cool down." Buck said as he pulled her away from the large pot.

"I really shouldn't, Emma is busy making me some girly clothes and Kristy is fixing dinner. I'm supposed to be doing the wash." Lou said.

Buck looked around the station and spotted Ike. Buck grinned and called his brother over. "Hey Ike, come here for a minute."

Ike came jogging over, a good natured smile on his face. "What is it?" He signed.

"You wanna do me a favor?" Buck asked.

"Depends." Ike signed.

"Can you take over this for a little bit, Lou needs to cool off. I don't want her getting over heated with the baby and all." Buck said as he waved his hand towards the laundry.

Ike grimaced. The riders had all at one point helped with the laundry but none of them enjoyed doing it. It was hot work. He raised his eyes to study Lou, she was bright red, her hair soaked from her sweat, and she was panting from the heat. Ike cursed his inability to say no to Buck and his own sense of honor when it came to woman. "Alright, go on." He signed taking the stick Lou was using to stir the clothes.

"Thanks Ike, I owe you one." Lou said kissing his cheek.

"Just make sure that you save me an extra slice of Cake tonight." Ike signed with a grin.

"Well you know how hard that will be with Cody around, but I promise." Lou stated with a chuckle as Buck dragged her away.

Ike shook his head as he watch Buck and Lou walk hand in hand toward the swimming hole. He knew they were going to be doing more than swimming but he couldn't begrudge his brother the chance to spend some quality time with his new bride.

When Buck and Lou arrived at the swimming hole, Buck spun Lou around so that her chest was pressed up against his. He held her tightly as his lips descend to capture hers in a heated kiss. Just knowing that she was carrying his child was enough to make him hard, not that she didn't do that to him all the time as it was. Lou whimpered against Buck's mouth as she felt his growing hardness press against her stomach. She pulled away gasping for breath.

Giving Buck a saucy grin Lou took a few steps backward, her eyes never leaving Buck's face as her hands went to the buttons on her blouse. Buck watched her stripe off her outerwear with lust filled eyes. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when she revealed the feminine under garments and corset. But seeing the corset also brought a frown to Buck's face.

"Lou you shouldn't be wearing that, it can't be good for the baby." Buck said taking a step towards Lou and running a finger over the top of her corset.

"I don't have it tight; Emma thought it would give me some back support while I do housework. I'd rather not wear it either. Help me get it off." Lou explained trying to undo the ties at the back.

Buck spun her around and began undoing her stays. He knew that 'respectable' women wore corsets, and they did do wonders for many women's figures, but Lou did not need one. "Louise you don't have to wear one if you don't want to. You could continue dressing as a boy if you wanted. I love you just the way you are, you don't have to change."

"I know Buck; I was just trying to make Emma happy. And I don't mind dressing like a woman again. It's kinda silly to continue dressing like a boy when everybody knows I'm not one now. Course that don't mean I won't put on pants instead of a skirt sometimes."

"Whatever makes you happy is all that matters to me." Buck whispered as he finally got the corset off of her.

"You make me happy Buck." Lou spoke softly as her fingers made quick work of Buck's buttons on his shirt.

When they were bare to each other Buck scooped Lou up into his arms and carried her into the water. The coolness was a great relief to the overheated girl. Buck just held her in his arms letting her cool down. Once Lou was cool enough she pushed away from Buck and dipped below the surface of the water. Buck watched the water for movement wondering what she was up to, he didn't have to wait for long before he felt her hands touching his hardness. Buck about came unglued when Lou placed a kiss to the tip before she poked her head above water to get some air, her hands still caressing his hardness.

Buck captured Lou's lips in a searing kiss as his arms went around her lifting her up so that he could enter her. Lou gasped as Buck slipped inside, she couldn't touch bottom where they were at so she was surprised that Buck could. "I forget how much taller you are than me." She said as he made a little rocking motion that made her sigh in a good way.

Buck just smirked at her. He looked around the shoreline for a place they could be hidden. While he could continue like this he wanted to be able to move more. Buck spotted a spot that was hidden by some willow branches, it was perfect. He slipped out of Lou and quickly carried her over. Buck laid her down in the shade of the tree, her back pressing against the moist ground. He knelt between her legs and proceeded to kiss her starting at her lips and working his way down. When he came to her stomach he placed a gentle kiss to it before laying his ear on her stomach as he whispered words in Kiowa to his growing child.

Lou had no idea what Buck was saying but it brought a smile to her face that he was talking to their baby. She had been so afraid that he wouldn't want a child; that he still didn't but said he was happy because he loved her. The look on his face as he spoke to her stomach told her differently. After another kiss to her stomach he raised up so he could kiss her lips.

"I love you Lou."

"I love you too Buck."

In one swift motion Buck was back inside Lou's core, gently rocking into her. After a few minutes of Buck's slow steady movements Lou growled in frustration. "Buck if you don't start picking up the pace there I'm going to do this without you."

"I didn't want to hurt the baby." Buck replied arching an eyebrow at his wife.

"You ain't going to hurt the baby Buck, now please pick up the pace!" Lou stated with a rock of her hips to emphasis her point.

Buck just grinned at her before he picked up the pace and the strength of his thrust. Lou was just getting to the point where she was ready to collapse over the edge when it happened, her hip cramped up. "Aggh." She grunted.

Buck ceased his movements immediately, "Lou, honey what's wrong? Did I hurt you, is it the baby?" he asked in near panic.

Lou scrunched up her eyes as she pushed Buck off of her, her hand grabbing her hip. "Cramp … hip… can't move."

Buck had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Here sweetie, let me see if I can rub it out." He said as he brushed her hand away and tried to massage the cramp out.

"Ugh! Don't touch it!" Lou shouted when it just made it worse.

"What can I do?" Buck asked; all trace of laughter gone.

"Just let me lay here a few minutes." Lou whimpered.

Buck just gathered Lou in his arms and held her while she tried to stretch her leg out to get rid of the cramp. After several minutes had gone by Lou finally relaxed against him, her hip finally done cramping. It wasn't long after that, that Buck realized she had fallen asleep. He was glad they were hidden from view because he had no intention of leaving her for a minute to get their clothes. Buck let his mind wander as Lou napped. When she woke up about an hour later they quickly washed up in the pond and then got dressed.

By the time they returned to the station Ike had finished up the laundry for Lou and Kristy was just pulling the cake from the oven. Having nothing else to do Lou joined the boys in a poker game until it was time to put supper on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to leave a thank you to all my reviewers. You girls are great. And CindyPio here is some more fun stuff for you.**

* * *

><p>That night as Lou lay in bed with Kristy she thought about what she could do to thank Ike because giving him an extra piece of cake was not enough. She smiled as an idea came to her.<p>

"Hey Kristy you still awake?" She whispered into the dark room.

"Ummhmmm" Kristy replied groggily.

"Do you know of any girls that we can set Ike up with?" Lou asked.

Kristy raised her head to look at Lou suddenly wide awake. "You want to set Ike up? Are you sure that's a good idea Louise?"

"Why not? Ike's a great guy and would make a good husband for someone." Lou replied her forehead wrinkling in confusion to Kristy's reaction.

"That's not what I meant. Ike is a wonderful person and a real sweetheart but are you sure we should be getting involved, he could get hurt." Kristy replied.

"It worked for you and Cody didn't it." Lou argued back.

"Yes but you were setting Billy up for failure… you didn't plan on me actually liking him. What if you think you are setting Ike up with a girl that would really like him but would in fact tease and torment him? Do you really want to put him through that?" Kristy asked.

Lou slumped back into her pillow in disappointment. "No I don't want that. I just want him to be happy and thought finding him a girl could be a way for me to thank him for all he's done for me and Buck."

"I understand Louise, I really do. I just don't know a single girl in town that would give Ike a chance because he can't talk." Kristy said lying back on her pillow.

"That ain't right." Lou mumbled.

"I know Louise, it isn't but it's the way things are." Kristy said before rolling over and closing her eyes.

Lou sighed, she knew Kristy was probably right about the women in town but she was still determined to find Ike a woman. She'd talk to Buck in the morning to see if he had any ideas. Sighing again Lou rolled to her side and tried to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Buck was in the barn getting ready for his run. He was not looking forward to it. This would be the first long run he had gone on since getting married to Lou and finding out she was carrying his child. So when Lou came into the barn Buck gave her a sad smile.

"You've gone on this run before Buck." Lou pointed out already knowing what he was thinking.

"I know … it's just … well I don't like leaving you." Buck said walking up to her to pull her into a hug.

"I know Buck and I don't like you being gone for so long but it's your job and I'll be fine here with the boys, Teaspoon, Emma, and Kristy. But I did want to talk to you about something before you go." Lou stated pushing away from him to sit on a crate.

"What about? You feeling ok? Did you need me to bring you something back?" Buck asked quickly.

"I'm fine Buck!" Lou laughed at the worried look on his face. "And if you want to bring me back anything you can but I don't need anything. No, I wanted to see what you thought about us finding a girl for Ike."

"Lou… I'm not sure that is such a good idea. You know Ike hasn't had the best of luck with the ladies in town." Buck said running a hand up the back of his neck.

"I know that … I just want to make him happy. It's true the women in town ain't too nice to Ike or any of us for that matter but there's got to be someone out there for Ike."

Buck walked over to Lou and knelt in front of her. He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered some words in Kiowa before he reached up and placed a kiss to her lips. "There is someone for everyone Lou. Look at us, I never thought I'd find a woman who'd accept me as I was but I found you. And now we have a little one on the way. I'll tell you what, while I'm gone I'll think on it and see if I can come up with someone we can fix Ike up with. Will that do?"

Lou smiled and wrapped her arms around Buck's waist. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Buck whispered.

The call of 'rider coming' had Buck rushing with his horse out of the barn. He mounted up and then leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Lou's lips as she stood on her tippy toes before riding off with the passing of the pouch.

Lou watched him until she could no longer see him before going about her chores. It was going to be a very long week until he got back again, hopefully with an idea as to who they could set Ike up with.

A week later Lou was outside hanging laundry when the shout of 'rider coming' was heard throughout the yard, Lou raised her head and could see the outline of a horse and rider still a ways away approaching at a slow pace. Lou recognized immediately Buck's horse and the way he sat on it but something was wrong. He never came in that slow. Fear gripped her heart as she rushed towards where the other boys were waiting for Buck, each of them just as concerned by his approach as she was. It wasn't until he was about a hundred yards away that they all realized why he was coming in so slow; he had an additional rider, a woman. With a puzzled look Lou searched Buck's face, his whole face lit up when he saw her.

Buck read the silent question she was asking and grinned. The girl behind him may not know it but she was the answer to their problem. When he finally reached the boys and Lou, Buck dismounted and quickly gathered Lou up and kissed her soundly before he turned to help the woman down.

"Who's your friend Buck?" Cody asked looking at the girl.

Buck placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and brought her closer to him. When she was next to him Lou could see a faint resemblance. The girl had raven black hair, dark copper skin, high cheek bones, and a startling shade of green eyes. Lou suspected that if Buck had been full Kiowa he would look like that … except the green eyes. "This is my cousin Silent Robin. She doesn't speak but can hear."

"Like me?" Ike signed

"Yes like you." Buck said with a big grin.

Robin looked at the man that had signed that question. She had never met another person with her problem. The man gave her a wide friendly smile, his own green eyes lighting up. She decided he was a good looking man for a white man. She at first hadn't been sure she had made the right decision to leave her people and had almost been ready to return when she had come across Running Buck. Buck had told her of the home he had found and the woman he had married. He had told her of the people that saw his spirit and not his skin color. But it was when Buck had told her of the man he called his brother, the white man that spoke with his hands like her, that made her come with him. Upon seeing his home and family and the man that spoke with his hands, she decided that she just might have made the right decision after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for sticking with me. I'm sorry the upate is so slow in coming but my muse has me focusing on a different story. I hope this bit of 'smut' makes up for it. As always you girls are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Robin had been living at the station for almost a month. Sam and Emma had left for Sam's new position leaving behind a broken hearted family. Cody and Buck had moved into the main house with their wives. The whole family was adjusting to the new additions and the loss of their 'mother'.<p>

Fortunately for Cody and Buck both of the girl's seem to have gotten over the worst of their morning sickness and they had been able to resume their times on 'bonding.'

Ike and Robin had struck up a friendship since the first day. Robin was intrigued by the gentle man who was like her. Ike was smitten by the raven haired beauty. He wanted to progress their relationship from that of friends to lovers but he didn't know how. He had never been considered a ladies man. In fact most ladies hadn't given him the time of day because of his inability to speak. Buck found him sitting on the corral fence watching Lou, Kristy, and Robin as they worked together, laughing at things they said to each other.

"Want to talk about it?" buck asked as he climbed up next to him.

"How did you let Lou know you wanted more than friendship?" Ike signed.

"Robin?" Buck asked grinning.

Ike blushed and nodded his head. "How did you tell Lou?"

"I snuck up behind her and dragged her into a cave where I begged her to let me take care of her." Buck explained.

Ike's eyes got huge, "And she didn't shoot you?"

"Probably a good thing she wasn't wearing her gun at the moment." Buck stated laughing.

"I don't think I can do that with Robin." Ike signed.

"No … honestly I wouldn't recommend anybody doing what I did." Buck agreed.

"So what do I do?" Ike asked.

"You could always just tell her how you feel, Ike." Buck said, at Ike's head shake he sighed. "Alright let me think. In the Kiowa world you would make your intentions known by presenting a gift to her father, usually horses. So since she is no longer living with the Kiowa, you could always present her with a gift to make your intentions known. Maybe you can give her a horse, she enjoys riding but she doesn't have a horse of her own. Teaspoon would probably sale you one for a fair price." Buck suggested.

Ike grinned, "I could do that."

Buck watched him as he hopped off the railing and went in search of Teaspoon. He looked back towards where the women were now sitting. Kristy was quietly sewing, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Lou was looking at Buck, her eyebrow arched in question to which Buck just grinned. And Robin was watching Ike walk over to Teaspoon, her eyes full of longing. Buck just knew that Robin would be very receptive to Ike's gift.

Two days later Ike found Robin sitting under a willow tree by the swimming hole as she scraped the hide of a rabbit Buck had snared the day before. Robin looked up at the sound of his approach, her green eyes lighting up when she spotted Ike.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to show you something. Can you come with me?" Ike asked.

Robin looked back down at the skin, she needed to get it done but she really wanted to go with Ike. "It will only take a moment." Ike signed when he saw her hesitation.

Robin smiled and quickly washed her hands in the pond before walking up to Ike. He took her hand in his and used his other hand to close her eyes. Robin held on tight as Ike led her down the path, her eyes clinched shut. When Ike stopped he tapped her on the shoulder to signal that she could open her eyes. Robin opened her eyes and blinked as she took in the sight of the appaloosa mare standing before her, tied to the post in the middle of the corral.

"She's beautiful." Robin signed.

"She's yours, from me." Ike signed back.

"You give her to me? Why?" robin asked.

"Buck said that normally I would give the horse to your father if you still lived with the Kiowa, but since you didn't I could present it to you." Ike explained.

"You wish for my hand?" Robin asked.

"I wish to make known my intentions to court you with the intentions of making you my wife when the time is right." Ike signed blushing.

Robin reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I would like that but what is court?"

"It means we spend time together getting to know each other, to see if we are suited for each other." Ike explained the best he could.

"We already do that. We know each other yes? We suit each. In my world we would be joined by now." Robin signed.

Ike swallowed. "Things are done differently in the white world. It's proper to court a year before being joined and then only after a ceremony making us man and wife."

"My cousin, he did not claim his woman until after white man ceremony?" Robin asked.

"No, but Lou is not your typical woman." Ike explained.

"I'm not a white woman; I do not need a white man's ceremony to be claimed by the man I love." Robin signed.

Ike felt his face split into a huge grin. "I love you Robin." He signed before pulling her into his arms and crashing his mouth to hers.

Robin melted into Ike's embrace. If she could make a noise she would have whimpered. They were broken apart by the sound of wolf whistles and catcalls and clapping. They looked around them to spot the strange family Robin had become a part of watching them, all with smiles and grins.

"It's about time!" Cody hollered out.

"I guess we need to build an add on to the main house, I don't think you want to continue sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace if you are going to be sharing your bed with Ike." Buck said to Robin.

Robin and Ike both blushed. "Until then they can take my room in the tack room and I'll bunk with the other boys." Teaspoon offered.

Jimmy and Kid both groaned while the others laughed. "Just what's so funny?" Teaspoon asked.

"Nothing Teaspoon. I'm sure the boys will just love sharing the bunkhouse with you." Lou replied trying to hide her snicker.

"Why don't you boys help Mr. Hunter clear some of his things out of the tack room so we can get Robin and Ike settled in there?" Kristy said.

The boys grumbled but did as they were asked; setting Teaspoon up in one of the free bunks and moving Ike's things and Robin's few possessions into the tack room.

That night Ike was more nervous than he ever had been as he waited in the tack room for Robin to join him. He had already stripped down to nothing but his long john pants and was sitting on the small bed. They wouldn't have much room but Ike didn't mind, he was looking forward to being able to hold her close.

Robin entered the small room trembling from head to toe. Lou had given her a light shift to wear to bed instead of her buckskin dress. She stood in the doorway and waited for Ike to look up at her as she drank in the sight of his bare chest. He looked like a warrior with his body.

Ike felt her enter; he took several breaths to calm himself before he raised his eyes to look at her. He sucked in a breath as he took the sight of her in the thin nightshift in. He raised his arm stretching it out towards her as he beckoned her to him. He watched as she stepped lightly into the room and closed the door behind her. She grasped his hand and he pulled her down onto his lap. Robin put her arms around Ike's neck to steady herself as she sat on his lap.

Ike ran the back of his hand down her check. His eyes communicating with her when he could not with his voice, her eyes doing the same. Robin leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Ike deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip seeking entrance. Robin let him in as she felt his hands begin to tug on her garment. They broke apart only long enough for Ike to pull the nightshift over her head, leaving her bare before him. He turned and lowered her to the bed, her back pressing into the thin mattress as he covered her body with his and fused his mouth to hers again.

Robin pushed on his long john bottoms trying to get them off. Ike pulled away so he could remove the garment. She allowed her gaze to take in the sight of Ike's manhood. Her eyes widened at its impressive size. Ike reached out and touched her chin forcing her to look up at his face.

"I'll try not to hurt you." He signed.

"It is normal for there to be pain the first time. But then the pleasure comes." Robin signed back.

Ike kissed her and lowered her back to the bed. His hands roamed her body feeling her curves. He rubbed the little spot Buck had told him about to help get her juices flowing so it would make his entrance easier. Ike slid a finger passed her folds and into her tunnel. Robin bucked her hips against his hand, craving the friction. Ike removed his hand and positioned himself above her entrance. He looked at Robin and locked eyes with her as he slowly pushed into her, when he came to her barrier he stopped. Robin bit her lip and nodded at the question in Ike's eyes. Ike lowered his mouth and kissed her with a passion as he broke through her innocence and claimed her as his woman. Robin's mouth parted in a silent cry of pain. Ike held still allowing her to adjust to him, biting down hard on his own lip so he wouldn't lose it right then.

Robin shifted and pushed her hips against him. He began to move slowly trying to make their joining last as long as possible. Robin dug her nails into Ike's butt cheeks to encourage him to move faster. Their rhythm was erratic as they learned the dance together. Robin could feel a building pressure that suddenly exploded, her back arched off the bed and her mouth fell open in the perfect shape of an 'o'. Ike felt her body clench around him and lost it, his seed emptying into her waiting womb. He collapsed on top of her briefly before pulling out and rolling to his back bringing her with him to lie across his chest.

Ike kissed the top of her head and held her close. Robin pressed a kiss to his chest above his heartbeat before she pressed her ear over it. She traced patterns on his skin with her fingers before sleep claimed them both.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just wanted to say Thank You to everybody who reviewed Not Worth It ... that was a really hard story for me to write. So since it was suggested that I needed a chapter of Buck/Lou smut to make up for it, here you go. And CindyPio... I can't promise I will never do that again but I will probably kill my muse before I write something like that again. It hurt too much!**

* * *

><p>Buck and Lou were lying curled up next to each other in their bed. "How do you think its going?" Lou asked.<p>

"I'm sure it's going fine." Buck replied as he ran his hand up and down Lou's side.

"I'm so happy that you brought Robin home, I've never seen Ike this happy." Lou whispered.

"Ummhmm," Buck mumbled as he nuzzled the side of Lou's neck.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" She asked a few seconds later.

"Probably what I want to be doing right now." Buck replied as he caressed her breast through her thin nightgown.

"Oh is that so," Lou said saucily.

Buck growled playfully as he shifted placing Lou's body underneath him as he knelt over her. "I think so … I want my wife."

"And what if your wife doesn't want you?" Lou asked arching an eyebrow at him as she smirked.

Buck smirked and bent his head to kiss that spot behind her ear. "I know better." He whispered huskily causing Lou's skin to break out in goose bumps.

"Well I guess if I have too." Lou said drawing it out it like she was really put out by the suggestion.

Buck kissed her, his hands running up and down her sides. When Lou's breathing became ragged and she tried to grind her hips against Buck, he stopped and rolled over onto his back. "I guess since you really don't want to we don't have too." He teased a smirk firmly on his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Lou squealed when Buck went to get out of the bed.

She pounced and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back down to the bed where she pinned him down with her body. Buck's eyes flashed in heated passion as she pulled her nightgown over her head leaving herself bare before him. Lou ran her hands down her body, squeezing her own breast as she smirked at him. She leaned down and flicked the tip of her tongue over his nipples. Buck groaned, his hands going to Lou's hips pushing her down onto his hardness. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked huskily.

Lou moved down his body until she was at his feet. She sat back on her knees as she pulled his long john bottoms off. She tossed them over her head to land on the floor near her nightgown. Lou licked her lips sensually as she moved back up Buck's body. She sank her body down onto his shaft. Her warm wetness encasing Buck's throbbing member. "I think you do the same to me." She whispered as she rotated her hips.

"Damn girl…I don't know how you do it." Buck grunted.

"Do what, Buck?" Lou asked as she rotated her hips again and whimpered at the friction.

"Make me even crazier about you." Buck whispered before reaching up and around Lou's back before flipping her over to her back.

"I could ask you the same question." Lou panted out as Buck moved inside her.

Buck raised Lou's arms above her head and pinned them there with one of his hands. With the other he grasped one of her legs and lifted it, bending it up to allow him to alter his angle and the depth. Lou whimpered and moaned at the change. "Oh God … oh … Buck … right there." Lou panted.

Buck groaned as he hit that spot again and again. He could feel Lou's walls tightening. "So close" he grunted.

"Just … a … little … harder." Lou panted as she rocked her hips up to meet Buck's thrust.

"Oh hell." Buck grunted as he slammed into her harder causing Lou to moan.

Buck reached in-between them and rubbed vigorously at Lou's nub knowing he wouldn't last much longer. "Let go baby." Buck whispered in her ear.

"Buck!" Lou cried out as the stars exploded in her eyes.

Buck felt the familiar tightening as Lou's walls clenched around him. With one more powerful thrust he grunted as he too reached his peak. He stayed still a moment breathing hard before pressing a kiss to Lou's lips. He caressed her face as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too." Lou breathed out.

Buck kissed her again before pulling out and rolling over onto his back. Lou curled up against his chest as he drew the sheet over their naked bodies.

They had been laying there for a few minutes, Buck's breathing had evened out and his heart rate was back to normal. "Buck you awake?" Lou whispered.

"Hmmm" Buck mumbled.

"Buck?" Lou asked.

"Huh … what?" Buck asked his eyes opening.

"You awake?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, you alright? Do you need something?" Buck asked running his hand through her hair.

"I want some pie." Lou replied.

"Pie? I think Cody ate it all." Buck said.

"I know but I want some. Will you make me some?" Lou asked rising up so she could look at him.

"You want me to make you a pie now? Lou it's the middle of the night." Buck argued.

"But … please." Lou asked batting her eyes at him.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Buck asked.

Lou gave him the puppy dog face. "I want pie now."

"Ah hell, fine you win. What kind do you want?" Buck asked as he climbed out of the bed and pulled his clothes back on.

"Pecan." Lou replied as she curled up on the bed already closing her eyes.

Buck grumbled as he walked out of their bedroom. "Pecan pie in the middle of the night. I don't even know how to make a pecan pie."

"At least they want the same kind." Cody muttered coming up behind him.

"You too huh." Buck asked with a smirk.

"She gave me the damn puppy dog face … I can't tell her no when she does that." Cody whined as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Lou did the same to me." Buck stated with a little laugh.

"We're whipped." Cody muttered.

"Yup … but I wouldn't trade Lou for anything." Buck replied as he began rummaging around the kitchen for the recipe.

"Me either. Here's the recipe." Cody said holding up a recipe card.

They both groaned when they looked over the recipe. "We are going to be up all night." Buck muttered.

"At least you got to dance with your wife beforehand … Kristy said she wanted the pie first." Cody grumbled earning a hearty laugh from Buck.

"I think you might be more whipped than I am." Buck stated with a cheeky grin.

"Laugh it up but at least Kristy won't shoot me if she gets mad." Cody stated grinning.

"Damn … I am going to have my hands full with her." Buck replied.

They continued their lighthearted banter the entire time it took to make the pie. When it was out of the oven and cooling Buck went back up to his room to tell Lou only to find her fast asleep, "Figures", Buck muttered before turning to go back down the stairs, he might as well enjoy a piece of the pie he spent all night making.


	10. Chapter 10

A month later the addition had been added onto the house and Ike and Robin were moved in. The pregnant women still had odd cravings at all times of the night, their poor husbands got very little sleep, what with the midnight snack attacks and the early morning rides and just general late nights enjoying their wives … though they didn't complain about that part.

Kristy and Lou both were miserable both being roughly seven months pregnant and in the middle of summer. They spent as much time as they could in a few garments as possible, either swimming or bathing in the house, or just enjoying their husbands … but that just made them all hot and sweaty but in an entirely good way.

There had already been several embarrassing episodes of the wrong spouse walking in on them in the tub in the kitchen … not to mention Teaspoon, Kid, Jimmy, and the new rider Noah. Lou wasn't as embarrassed as Kristy was but she did threaten to shoot someone if they didn't put a lock on the mudroom door to keep unwanted people out while they bathed. Buck installed a lock right away … not because he was scared that Lou would actually shoot anybody but because he had been traumatized by the fact that he walked in on Cody and Kristy have some fun in the tub. That was a side of Cody he never ever wanted to see again … Cody of course felt the same way Buck did when he came upon Buck and Lou at the swimming hole.

As the pregnancies progressed so did tempers, especially Lou's who already had a short temper to begin with. Every little thing got on her nerves. Ike and Robin's silent giggling as they snuck around the station together. Cody's loud mouth and tall tale stories that he would tell Kristy after coming back from a ride, Teaspoon's long winded advice that made no sense to anybody but the old man about the upcoming births, that especially annoyed Lou seeing how Teaspoon never had kids of his own. Jimmy and Kid annoyed her on a daily basis by poking fun at her cooking, her waddle now that her stomach had gotten so big, and just by being themselves. Even Noah annoyed her because he seemed to fit right into her old job with no problem. But the person who annoyed her the most was unsurprisingly Buck. No matter what he did, he couldn't make her happy. He would constantly say the wrong thing when trying to make her feel better about her size and cooking and everything. The poor man was at his wits end because when he finally shouted back at Lou when she started her rants she would break down into sobs and lock herself away into her room swearing that Buck didn't love her anymore.

It was Robin that finally explained to Buck that it was Lou's hormones all out of control from the pregnancy, that she really didn't mean half the things she said. When Buck asked if there was anything that he could do, Robin had just replied that he just had to continue to love her no matter what. That of course wasn't a problem for Buck; he loved her more than anything else in the world. He prayed daily to the Great Spirit that he would keep his patience with his wife and that the baby would come soon. Little did Buck know that he should have been more specific about which baby should come soon.

It was the night of the full moon near the end of their pregnancies that it happened. Lou was curled up beside Buck on the sofa as he read a book to those gathered. Kristy sat in the rocking chair near the fire knitting a baby garment while Cody cleaned his gun. Ike and Robin were sitting on the floor stinging beads together and the others were all in the bunkhouse for the night. Both Kristy and Lou had been feeling odd all day, little aches and pains all day in their lower backs and a pressure in their abdomens. So Lou was glad that she was finally able to rest and in fact Buck's soft voice had just about lulled her to sleep when a sharp pain had her sitting up straight with a hiss of air between her teeth.

"Lou, are you alright?" Buck asked softly.

"Yeah, I just …. Never mind it's gone now." Lou mumbled rubbing her stomach and easing back against Buck's side.

Robin looked up at Lou and signed, "Baby is coming now."

Lou however did not see the sign as she was hit with another pain. Buck shot to his feet, "Cody! Get the doctor."

"There's no need of a doctor Buck, between me and Robin, Lou's in fine hands." Kristy stated as she struggled to her feet as Buck was leading Lou up the stairs.

"You sure?" Buck asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Of course I'm …" Kristy's sentence was cut off by the gush of warm liquid that splashed the floor beneath. "Uh oh."

"What the hell?!" Cody shouted jumping back from Kristy.

*her waters have broken, both babies are coming now." Robin signed. *Ike go wake the others and send one for the doctor, I will need help.*

Ike nodded and took off out of the house to send one of the others for the doctor, leaving the others standing stock still. Robin clapped her hands to get their attention. *Running Buck get your woman into bed now. Cody I will need your help getting Kristy out of her wet clothes and into bed.*

Both men snapped out of their stupor and rushed to do get their wives situated into their beds. After both women were in their nightclothes and lying on their beds, Robin had the men gather fresh towels and boil some water. She felt for sure that Kristy would give birth first since her water's were broken already but it wasn't ten minutes later that Lou's water broke. Their contractions were the same length apart and they both seemed to be about the same stage in readiness to push. Poor Robin was running back in forth between the two rooms like a chicken with her head cut off. She was just about ready to pull her hair out when the doctor finally showed up and not a minute too soon, seeing as both women were ready to push.

The men waiting on the porch were pale and looked like they were going to be sick as they heard the women inside screaming out in pain … but it was Lou's colorful ideas as to what she was going to do to Buck that put the green color to their skin.

"I'm never getting married." Kid muttered after Lou threatened to cut Buck's nuts off and feed them to coyote for doing this to her.

"Now Kid, Lou don't really mean none of that …" Teaspoon said before trailing off at the very explicit curse Lou just sho0uted out and the less explicit one Kristy added.

"Do we have to sit here and listen to this Teaspoon?" Jimmy whined.

"Man up Hickok … just be glad you ain't in there like Cody and Buck!" Noah laughed.

Ike stumbled out of the door at that moment looking faint, he looked up at the others and smiled wanly, *Buck ain't going to be able to use his hand for a month. I think Lou just about broke it on that last one.*

"How they doing?" Teaspoon asked.

*Robin said it shouldn't be much longer … for either of them.* Ike signed.

"No … How are Cody and Buck holding up?" Jimmy asked.

*Well Cody is being quiet for once* Ike signed which earn a few snickers, *and Buck looks like he might faint.*

A few minutes later two very loud wails filled the air followed by deathly silence before the sound of two babies crying filled the air. Then men on the porch grinned before rushing inside and up the stairs. They waited outside the closed doors for a couple of minutes before they were both opened. Robin stood in the room with Kristy, handing her the baby as Cody stepped back to let them gain access. The doctor poked his head out of the other room.

"Can one of you gentlemen come in here and give me a hand?" the doctor asked.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Cross has fainted and I need help getting him off the floor." The doctor said, his lip twitching.

The men in the hallway all laughed as Ike stepped in to help his brother up off the floor and into bed next to an exhausted looking Lou who was holding a little bundle. Ike looked at the baby in her arms, no doubt in its father with the dark skin and hair.

Lou smiled at Ike and Teaspoon who was in the room with them, the others having gone in to see Cody and Kristy first. Buck stirred next to Lou and opened his eyes. "I fainted again didn't I?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah you did." Lou giggled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"So what is it?" Teaspoon asked.

"It's a girl, we have a daughter Buck." Lou said the last part a whisper as she looked into her husband's eyes.

*What are you going to call her?* Ike asked.

"We haven't talked about it … but I would kinda like to name her after Emma … can we Buck?" Lou asked.

"I like it … I can't think of a better name." Buck whispered before kissing Lou's forehead and then that of his daughter.

In the room across the hall a similar conversation was going on between Cody, Kristy, and the others.

"I can't believe I throw up again." Cody muttered.

"I don't blame you there Cody, I thought I was going to be sick just from listening to the screams outside." Kid said laughing.

"Me too." Muttered both Jimmy and Noah.

"So do we have a niece or nephew?" Jimmy asked peering at the small bundle in Kristy's arms. He was seriously hoping it was a girl because of the bright blue eyes and the soft blond curls already poking out of the baby's head.

"It's a boy." Kristy said.

Jimmy had to bit his lip to keep the snicker and the wise crack about it being a pretty boy like Cody off his tongue.

"Do you have a name?" Noah asked, his own eyes dancing with laughter at the boys misfortune … but hey the boy might not be so misfortunate as he got older Noah thought.

"We are going to call him William Henry Cody." Kristy said.

"Don't we have enough William's around here?" Kid muttered.

"We'll call him Henry." Cody said looking at Kid strange … he was the only William and he didn't even go by it.

"Henry … I think it's a fine name for a fine baby." Noah stated.

*Kristy needs rest and Henry needs to be fed.* Robin signed then after getting their attention. With that she ushered them all out the door leaving the new family alone.

Across the hall the doctor was doing the same. The men tromped down the hall as the doctor popped into the other room to check the baby and other mother over before he too went downstairs. With a tip of the hat he left. It wasn't long before the men in the parlor all drifted to sleep; it had been a very long night.

It took a long time for things to get back to normal around the station but things eventually quieted down. In fact they quieted down too much. The express came to an end and Kristy and Cody, and baby Henry finally found their own place. Teaspoon became the marshal in town so he along with Hickok who became one of his deputies stayed on in the bunkhouse. Ike and Buck turned the station into a horse ranch. Kid and Noah went further west together, which would have seemed strange to outside forces but to the express family it did not. About a year after little Emma was born Buck surprised Lou by bringing her siblings out of the orphanage to live with them. She surprised him by telling him he was going to be a father again and Robin surprised them by saying it would be twins this time and that she would be giving birth a month after herself. And of course Buck fainted at the news. Teaspoon joked that perhaps he should change his name to Fainting Buck instead of Running Buck.

Buck laughed and looked at his family … and to think this all started because of a silly journal war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that is the end of this trilogy. I hope the end didn't disappoint anybody and that they enjoyed the smut and humor of this series. I will be getting back to Trail to the Heart soon and my other WIP's. I have Trail finished just got to finish typing and get it to my beta. **


End file.
